


always on the run

by gaypiratedivorce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Mack, after Lance and Bobbi leave the show, agents of shield season 4, originally written in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypiratedivorce/pseuds/gaypiratedivorce
Summary: Mack carries a light backpack and explicit orders from Daisy to not come back before a week has passed, unless the world is literally ending.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	always on the run

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written in 2016, with the intention of being a smutty one-shot, then the smut never happened and i stopped caring about agents of shield. since i liked this draft too much to simply get rid of it, have a short and sweet reunion fic.

Mack carries a light backpack and explicit orders from Daisy to not come back before a week has passed, unless the world is literally ending. He smiles to himself as he walks down the hallway, remembering his best friend's "explicit orders" —"Director Johnson says you gotta take a vacation, you take a goddamn vacation!" she'd said, trying to look as serious as possible in her Captain America t-shirt and flip flops, and then pushed a plane ticket and a burner phone into Mack's hands. 

Mack is sure that, had he refused, Daisy would have arranged for Melinda and Elena to kidnap him and drop him at the hotel.

A second after he knocks the door of room 657 to the rhythm of Lenny Kravitz' "Always On The Run", he hears a barking laughter on the other side. Something heavy falls to the floor and there are two sets of steps rushing across the floor, then the sound of multiple locks and bolts being opened. 

The penetrating smell of too-sweet smoke and just-spilled wine hits him first, Bobbi's entire body weight a moment later. She wraps her arms around his neck and he grabs onto her waist easily, pulling her up and as close as humanly possible as she buries her face against his shoulder. Her hair is dyed a dark red, Mack presses a kiss to the top of her head and closes his eyes.

"She doesn't hug me like that anymore," Lance says, voice a little slurred, and Mack lifts his gaze to his face, the grin coming easily to his lips. He looks younger with his hair a little grown out but there are new scars on his face and neck and new wrinkles around his eyes. He notices that Lance is wearing the sweatshirt Mack has been missing for a couple months. He could comment on it, but Lance nudges Bobbi's waist and then she's letting go of his neck only for Mack to have an armful of Hunter in the next second. Lance's beard tickles against Mack's jaw.

"Come on, get inside, we're supposed to be laying low," Bobbi tells them.

"You just stood on the doorway for two entire minutes," Lance accuses, stepping away from Mack just enough to glare at Bobbi but keeping an arm around his waist. Mack still steps inside, pushing Lance gently for him to do so too, and closes the door behind him. "Can't a man greet his lover in peace?"

"Not a fugitive, no," Mack tells him, easing himself away from Lance's grasp so he can put down his backpack and take off his jacket. "Glad to know you missed me, though."

"Your ugly mug? Nah," Lance says, scrunching up his face, but he takes the backpack from Mack's hands just as Bobbi steps closer again to help him out of his jacket, and god, he'd missed them both so much.

"He'd be texting you twenty times a minute if he could," Bobbi jokes while she throws the jacket on a chair. For a moment they are both away, Lance setting down his backpack on a corner and Bobbi rushing to lock the door again, but a second later they are both back in his space, Bobbi's hand on his left cheek and Lance's arm around his waist again. "We really missed you."

"A little bit," Lance admits, grinning, and then Bobbi's hand is cupping the back of his neck and Mack goes along with the pull easy, kisses her soft and sweetly.

Bobbi's mouth tastes like wine and there's a healing wound on the inside of her lower lip, tender skin that makes her hiss when Mack runs his tongue over it. He feels Lance's mouth on his collarbone and for a moment they're all in their twenties again, excited and newly in love stumbling into Bobbi's apartment drunk on a weekday, without a care in the world. He kisses the corner of Bobbi's mouth and shifts so he can kiss Lance instead, bite the annoying grin off his lips.

Lance's kissing is more biting, rougher, no split lips to be careful of and a hunger that Mack hadn't stopped missing in these months, in these years away. He kisses like they kissed the first time after Bobbi and him had a Big Fight, more than a little desperate and all teeth but without the anger now, smirk lingering at the edges of his mouth, wine bittersweet under his tongue.

He feels Bobbi's hand slip under his shirt, nails grazing his lower back, and pulls away softly, slowly. 

"I really, really need a shower after that flight," he tells them, because it's the god-honest truth. He's exhausted and sore and jet-lagged and, as much as he's missed them, he desperately wants to spend a good twenty minutes under hot water.

"Killjoy," Hunter bites back, but he smiles and steps away, one last kiss from Bobbi to his jawline before Lance grabs his hand and pulls him inside the suite. "Bathroom's this way, it's fancy as hell."

Bobbi calls that she's gonna make some coffee and disappears into the suite's kitchenette while Lance looks for towels, tells Mack to leave his clothes wherever and they'll get him something from his backpack. 

"Hunter," Mack calls, when Lance is just about to step out of the bathroom. The water is already running. The man turns, a curious look on his face. "C'me're."

This kiss is softer, scruffy beard scraping Mack's lips as Lance pushes him against the sink, leaning his weight against him but without intent. They kiss until the bathroom is filling up with steam, Lance finally pulling away when the sound of something falling down comes from the suite. "I'm gonna rescue that coffee," Hunter says, one last crooked grin before he closes the door after him.

Mack tries really hard not to think about SHIELD while he showers, fails only a little. He can't help but worry about Daisy, about the Hydra units still breathing somewhere deep underground, about the government trying to take them down, about— But he's here to de-stress, right? He's here because being completely cut-off from Bobbi and Lance had him worried about them, and he's not cut-off from SHIELD. If Daisy needs him, she'll call. 

He washes off the sweat and the tiredness from the trip and stays just a while longer, though not the twenty minutes he'd been planning on. He only has a few days with Bobbi and Lance, and suddenly the idea of wasting ten minutes in a shower without them when he could be doing anything with them (showering with them, too, because this really is a fancy bathroom, but that'll come later) seems ridiculous. 

He finds that they've left boxers, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on the bed, and listens to their voices from the kitchen while he gets dressed. It sounds like Bobbi isn't a fan of the coffee-makers in this hotel and Lance finds that incredibly amusing (Mack does, too).

"I hope that isn't poisonous," he jokes as he enters the kitchen, throwing a mock-suspicious look at the mugs set on the small table. Bobbi scowls at him, then at the coffee-maker on the counter.

"Lance made it. I hate that stupid machine," Bobbi tells him, dropping on a chair while Mack sits on another. Lance sits last, bringing two sugar cubes to add to his own mug. Mack and Bobbi exchange a look, and Lance frowns at them as he stirs his coffee. 

“You two have no fucking taste buds,” he mutters. Bobbi and Mack sip their bitter beverages in unison and Lance cringes. “Bloody disgusting.”

“You have no respect for coffee,” Mack tells him. Bobbi nods in agreement, though this frankly terrible coffee doesn't deserve much respect at all. 

They soon quit their bickering in favor of more serious chatter, swiftly shifting from jabs at Bobbi’s coffee-making skills and Lance’s lack of taste to the latest squabble with Hydra operatives and the inhuman they've recently taken in. 

Mack gently but sternly inquires into the new wounds and scars that adorn both his lovers, and they admit that they haven't been laying as low as they should have. 

“The world is too full of scumbags,” Bobbi tells him, and Mack hates to agree. He always wants to see the best in people, but some people's best is sometimes a whole lot of ugly. 

“If you got caught…” he starts, but stops short, not wanting to say the words. We wouldn't be able to help, SHIELD’s hands are tied, I'd have to break y'all out and become a fugitive along with you.

“We're not gonna get caught, Mack,” Bobbi says, offers her palm up and their fingers tangle over the table. Bobbi shifts on her chair, bumps her shoulder against his, and her smile is soft, sure. Mack wants to say it’s killing me, every day we are apart. He doesn’t say it, because it wouldn’t be fair to them, and if it’s taking a similar toll on them they don’t say it either, because they wouldn’t want him to feel guilty for choosing to stay, for still having a life. They have all made their choices, and they all have their reasons, and they all love each other too much to resent each other for their paths. 

Lance’s chair screeches against the floor, and then he’s at Mack’s other side, one hand on his shoulder, the other stealing the mug from his grasp. Mack feels Bobbi rubbing her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand, allows Lance to cup his face and tilt his chin up. “We’re not gonna get caught,” Lance whispers against his lips. 

“Promise?” he asks, and means it as a joke but his voice comes out breathy, he feels all of his fears laid bear. Bobbi’s fingers tighten around his, Lance breathes out a laugh into his open mouth.

“Cross my fucking heart.” 

Lance pulls Mack off the chair to kiss him, Mack pulls Bobbi along with him. 


End file.
